In The Ruins
by chy3
Summary: AU- After Edward left Bella she takes matters into her own hands. 2061-Bella seeks revenge, her shot is now. In The Ruins she holds the key to fix everything, will she use it or not? What will happen to the vampire world? Can it survive?
1. Prologue

**A/N (x2):**

I do not own _Twilight_, or any recognizable characters, products, etc. I do own the plot of this story. Do not copy it. Translations are not permitted without my direct, written approval.

**Tima83** betas this story, and is the BEST BETA in all the world for taking on yet another of my stories.

-M.

This story is my take on New Moon from the point of Edward's exit. This is being REWRITTEN. There will be no set schedule for posting. I am currently working on re-editing this story and writing a sequel for another story. So posts will happen as they do.

**Tima83** betas this story like a queen!

So come along and enjoy this AU adventure with me!

-M.

* * *

Prologue

I am a dark figure, in an equally dark world. Carefully constructed that way through decades of fine tuning. It's a need for self preservation that I hide my emotions from anybody but myself. And even then I hide them from myself. They are nothing but an annoyance. I may have extremely sharp and sensitive senses, but to me, everyday is dark.

I am a cold, heartless being. Decades of vengeance stole that last shred of a soul that I took into this life. But I craved a different vengeance. I thirsted for more than what I could give by punishing those who broke the laws of our kind, flaunting our abilities. It's the only time I allow myself to feel. All consuming anger, directed towards the law breaker, but they aren't who I'm angry at. No, they were just a momentary release.

I have become a vindictive bitch who rarely feels anything. When I do, it's unbearable to the point that functioning is nearly impossible. Sometimes I can't even breathe. I can't show weakness, so nobody ever knows about these breakdowns because they are always behind closed doors. To show weakness would be death.

I can't afford that.

Somewhere_ he_ is out there. _They_ are out there. Living as if I had never made a blip on their immortal radars. And it was this reason, because they'd made me love them, that I sought to achieve revenge.

I had spent many months after that horrible fucking day existing, but never living when one day I'd decided I'd had enough. An epiphany of sorts. What would be the biggest slap in the face to someone who didn't want you? How could I make him see he wasn't so superior?

This line of thought led me where I am today.

I was naïve to promise him to do nothing reckless. He had promised it would be as if he never existed, but the promise was broken as soon as it was made. How I didn't see it till months later is beyond my comprehension.

It could never be as if he'd never existed because I was changed. Once he and his family had entered into my life I was irrevocably changed. Never to be the same again. I would forever be his, and forever broken.

I thought long and hard about what I wanted to do. Agonizing over everything I knew about them and everything to do with their kind. It took a while to remember all the stories, to do the research. I learned from the internet about tribal tales from all around the world. They held the most truth.

After months of research I finally recalled a story I had been told by them, and just knew what I had to do.

Finally, after two long years of agonizing pain, darkness, and relentless research I set out to my new destination. With a brief good-bye note to Charlie I left everything behind without a backward glance. It wasn't like I had anything left for me there anyways. He would be better off without me.

I brought with me nothing more than a few changes of clothes, my iPod, my small and measly savings and passport all packed into a backpack. I was bound for Italy.

The brief time it took to arrive in Italy was the most I had ever spent in one time thinking about all the good, all the happy times before I had essentially died on that fucking forest floor.

I had dreamt about what I was heading towards so many times. Except not under the circumstances I was under. I was stupid to think I could ever have a fairytale ending.

After arriving in Italy - specifically Volterra - I asked for what he wouldn't give me. I was denied at first, but their minds were changed when Aro touched my hand and found his ability did not work on me, nor that of Jane or Alec.

A smug, vindictive smile overcame me, and days later I awoke to my new life as a member of the Volturi Elite. I climbed the ranks quickly, ever hiding my emotions from those around me. Especially from Aro, Caius and Marcus.

I was born as Isabella Marie Swan. Most known as Bella, but now known as Isa Volturi. I seek vengeance, and I will dish out what is deserved to those who deserve it. And nobody will stop me. Especially someone of my power.

_This _is my vengeance in the ruins.

* * *

**A/N:** Has she got you interested?

-M.


	2. Chapter 1 Ridin' Solo

Author's Chapter Notes:

Well let's see how many more followers Isa can get with this chapter, shall we?

I do not own _Twilight_, but this plot is mine.

**Tima83** betas my story!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 - 2061

…

**BPOV**

I have been waiting for over fifty years for the Cullens - more specifically Edward - to do something, anything to warrant any kind of Volturi interference. Finally my wish had been granted. I _finally_ received orders to investigate them.

Being the highest ranking Elite, I'd be sent out to investigate the claim. With my regular request to go on my own, of course. I only went on missions to placate Aro and give him a false sense of security. And of course because I was a bitch. I had been waiting a long time for this opportunity. Nobody was going to get in my way, because I finally had my opening for revenge that I so desperately sought.

Nobody knew about my past, or my time with the Cullens, and if I could help it, nobody would. The most anybody knew about me was my new name and that I was a shield. Even Aro didn't know anymore than that. The full extent of my abilities was only known to me.

I was always sent out on my own for these scouting missions. I worked better that way. I was never, and never would be, a good team player. Though, it didn't start that way, I used to be forced to have someone accompany me until I could be "trusted."

Funny concept, trust.

But it was like that with all new recruits. So I guess I couldn't exactly complain, especially if I didn't want to reveal just how much I was capable of.

"Isa, baby! Do you want me to go with you?" Demetri asked, as I made my way to my room.

"No," I said icily, brushing past him, not even bothering to look in his direction.

I found it quite annoying that after all these decades he still tried to get through to me. It was laughable really. He was so delusional to think he could ever have a chance to break through any of my walls. They were too well built.

Once I reached my quarters, I slipped through my door and slammed it, letting Demetri know my distaste for his actions.

Quickly, I packed a small backpack with a couple of fresh shirts, and grabbed my cloak. I slammed the door again on the way out. Donning my cloak, I swiftly walked through the corridors of the castle making my way to the airport where my private jet sat - piloted by me, of course.

Just like running, flying was a liberating experience. The freedom your mind allows in those moments was…exhilarating, and welcomed. It was an escape that I could appreciate. It was one time where all thoughts were lost, all except for the feeling of the wind on your face, the smells all around, the sights, the sounds. When I'm flying, the never ending horizon before me provides simplicity from my normally chaotic thoughts.

Within an hour of my departure from Volterra, I was on the jet. Off to Ely, Minnesota, USA. Ironic how the Cullens chose another small city so much like Forks, Washington. Another town where everything was just down the road and the population a mere few thousand.

_Ugh. Repulsive. Where's the variety? There's practically no selection on the buffet table._

Part of me hoped that the Cullens would be accepting of me. A vain hope that they would welcome me back into their lives, but I knew that would never happen. If they didn't want me back then, they wouldn't want me now. _Especially_now.

During the flight to Ely Municipal Airport, I forced myself to squash the hope that threatened to bubble up. I knew that it didn't matter what I wished for now, I was only going there for business. The only pleasure I would take was their shocked faces, knowing what I had become. After all this was what I had been waiting for all these years. This was some semblance of the vengeance I'd been seeking.

Right?

I couldn't deny that I had missed the Cullens on occasion, though. They had always treated me as one of them before they left me. I was just their human pet, but I loved them all despite it. I had always felt as if I belonged. Apparently I was false in that assumption, because they all left at the snap of a finger, not once looking back to see the wake of hurt they caused.

I hated them now.

The Cullens had grown, and Aro felt they were a threat. From what I remembered of my short time spent with them, there were never any malicious thoughts, or endeavors to take any position as the ruling class. One would think the Volturi would be a little less insecure, given all the vampires they had in their guard. Quite vain and egotistical. It was truly a pity they had to be such….petulant children about all of this.

_But then what am I? Ha!_

After landing in the Ely Municipal Airport, I climbed aboard the helicopter I had waiting for me and made my way to the tiny town. It was extremely grand, I know. I figured why not show the Cullens just how far I had come, and it was just how I did things.

The scenery surrounding Ely was absolutely breathtaking. Even in my darkness I could appreciate the little things like nature. It was the one thing that I knew would remain a constant. I could count on it. Trust it. Love it, shamelessly.

It didn't take me long to find a clearing a short distance from the Cullen household, just the right size to land in.

I slipped my cloak on and slowly made my way to their house. When I got close, I stopped and pulled my hood up. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly . I extended my shield out a little farther to encase the house, accessing their abilities, and walked forward.

_I can do this. This is my moment._

I leapt lightly up the porch and listened to their thoughts using Edwards ability to see if they noticed my approach. Apparently not.

_Perfect. So far, so good._

With a smug smile on my face I lifted my fist and tapped a quick rap on the door.

**EPOV**

I thought about _her_ everyday, regretting that September day. Everyday I wished that I could go back in time and take it all back - take back every lie I uttered that day. Everyday I wondered where _she_ was, and hoped she was happy now, that she was living a full life of all that she deserved. Most of all, I hoped that she got everything that I could never have given her; life, humanity...kids - all the things that would have been taken away had I stayed.

So each day was a vicious cycle, but at the end of it all I always came to the conclusion that it was for the best, that she now had everything that she could ever want or need.

I could picture what her beautiful kids, and now I'm sure grandkids, would look like. I could imagine how happy she was now with someone who could love her right, love her in a way that wouldn't destroy her. Even though it broke my long cold, dead heart to think about it, I still did.

All of that still could not stop my self-loathing, though. I felt alone now more than ever. I became more detached from the world after that day. Even more doomed to just exist, but never live in this world I called hell. There would never be another for me. She had been my mate.

My family was never the same again either. Everyone was a little more detached from the world, like me, since I made us leave Forks. It was like they lost a little of their spark. _She_ was like a lighthouse, flashing across our lives and bringing the much needed light over each of us. But just like the rotating bulb in a light house, her light disappeared, passing to light another, and I knew that it was all my doing. They were all still the same family I knew and loved, but were just a little less than they once were. _She_ had changed everyone with her presence, not just me.

After we left Forks, the rest of my family spent a year with the Denalis while I moped around nowhere in particular, feeling sorry for myself. After that year we then moved on to another city, to another place where we would begin the charade all over again. We all played our parts as the strange adoptive family, the quiet mysterious kids who kept to themselves, the new beautiful doctor, and the stay at home wife and mother.

We would spend a few years in every new place and then quickly move on, never interacting with many people. None of us could bring ourselves to do it. Every human reminded us of_ her_, which in turn made us all retreat farther and farther into our respective shells. More so for me.

_Her_ name quickly became taboo. I would crumble under the guilt and self hatred at the sound or thought of her name. To this day I still did.

Poor Alice took it almost as hard as I did. She was the only one who really knew what I was - am - going through. She loved her just as much as I did. And I hated myself for taking a sister away from her - a best friend, her only best friend.

The days were long. Every second of the day seemed like an eternity. Every minute that passed further served to crush me more. But time passed as it always did. Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes to hours. Hours to days. Days to months. Months to years. Years to decades. And it seemed that the more time passed the quicker the seconds turned into another decade. It was crushing.

Here we were today, a family of nine. Our newest members, Kyle and Alexa, showed up at our doorstep about six months back, asking to join our family and learn the "vegetarian" lifestyle. We were all too happy to welcome them with open arms. Well, sort of…Rosalie, as usual, wasn't all too thrilled about it, and neither was I for that matter. But why should my selfish tendencies stop them from the way we lived? It shouldn't have, so I accepted them as well.

Kyle was a tracker. He could track using scent, even after the trail had gone cold.

Alexa could freeze you in place just by the touch of her hand. Your body became unmovable while still being alert to what was happening around you. We never could really put a name to her talent, other than Freezer.

"Hey, Ice-Box! Let's arm wrestle," Emmett bellowed as he came bounding through the front door. He had quickly taken to calling her Ice-Box as soon as he found out what her ability was.

"No way. I don't want my arm crushed by you," she teased back, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Fine," he pouted putting his head down in mock sadness and sulked to the garage where Rosalie was fixing up one of our many luxury cars.

"Hey, who wants to go hunting?" I asked jumping up from the couch. Everyone debated in their heads for a second deciding whether or not they needed to hunt. A second later there was a chorus of 'I do' throughout the house.

"Alright then, lets go." We all made our way out a good fifty miles from the house to satiate ourselves. A few hours later we returned to the house sitting around the living room. I sat in a recliner to read, everyone else was with their partner, doing couple stuff, in their own little worlds. A pang of jealously erupted in my chest at what I wished I had now.

We hadn't been home for more than five minutes when out of nowhere there was a knock on the door. All of us looked at each other, shocked.

All of our thoughts were silent for a split second before it all went chaotic.

_How did we not hear someone coming?_

_Who is it?_

_Why didn't I have a vision of this?_

_I can't sense who is there. I can't get a read on their scent._

_What could this mean?_

_Who is it, and why are they here?_

Why couldn't I hear any of the knocker's thoughts? And how were we so wrapped up in our little bubble that we missed someone's obvious approach of the house?

* * *

A/N: Oh, no! A cliffie!

If you like the story spread the word.

Your reviews make me work on these chapters faster. :)  
-M.


	3. Chapter 2: Surprise Visit

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Sorry for the length between updates. I haven't abandoned the story. Between me taking a long time to write the next chapter for my other story, and the beta process, and then editing this chapter and the beta process for it, it tends to take a while. So be patient with me people. I'm trying to alternate between writing one story and rewriting this story.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Surprise Visit

**EPOV**

_Can you hear their thoughts?_ Carlisle asked me mentally. I could only frown and shake my head in the negative.

We all followed Carlisle to the door, standing a few feet back from him, protectively. He put on his welcoming façade and opened the door.

Standing there was a single Volturi guard, head covered under the hood of a cloak. Based on size, and the fact that the guard was wearing heels, it was probably safe to assume 'it' was a 'she'. Her head was tilted down just slightly, the hood casting a deep shadow over her face, and making it impossible for us to see anything under the shadows - _even with_ our sensitive vampire sight.

"To whom do we owe for this visit?" Carlisle asked her politely. She didn't answer, instead she brushed past us all into the house, moving with a grace that was otherworldly. She stopped in the middle of the room and turned back toward us, still as only a vampire could be.

_Just burst right in_, Rosalie thought.

The guard snapped her head up in the direction of Rosalie and hissed at her. Rose took a quick step back, stunned.

_What the_… Did she hear that?

"How can we help you?" Carlisle asked, ignoring what happened.

Silence.

"Did we do something wrong?" Esme spoke.

The girl just laughed condescendingly. _What's she laughing about? _

"Aro sent me to see if the rumors of your growing coven were true. I can see that it is," she said in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. It seemed oddly familiar, though. Why?

"Yes it has. Is that a problem?"

"Your coven is quite large. Bigger than what is comfortable in Aro's books. And from what I just learned a minute ago, your two newest members are…_gifted_," she said, tilting her head ever so slightly.

"And who are you, exactly?" Rosalie sneered.

"Oh, sorry! Where are my manners?" She raised her hands to her hood and pulled it down. There was a collective gasp - all except for Kyle and Alexa, who didn't have much clue as to what was going on. What we saw was beyond believable. Never in a million years did any of us expect to see that face ever again, let alone in the young state that it was frozen in.

"Bella," everyone said in unified disbelief. Alice rushed to give her a hug, but before she could reach her, she was suddenly going another direction._ How did I get over here?_ she questioned herself.

That was weird. Bella didn't even seem fazed by what happened. What _did_ happen? Alice walked back towards Jasper, and took residence under his arm. She continued to try to figure out why she ended up in another part of the room with no knowledge of how she got there. It was an uncomfortable feeling for a vampire to feel a loss of memory. It just didn't happen. The only physical shield we knew about was Renata, but it seemed Bella carried the same gift. The difference was that Renata's shield didn't cause amnesia.

Bella looked so different. Her hair was much shorter than the last time I'd seen her. It was now barely past the tops of her shoulders. Her bangs swept across her face, covering one eye ever so slightly. Everything else about her was much the same, although I couldn't exactly see the rest of her.

My eyes traveled back up her body and stopped on her eyes. Bella's eyes obviously weren't the chocolate brown they once were. Now, they were a piercing red, rich in color as if she'd just recently fed.

"Not anymore. I go by Isa now. Back to the task at hand, please. Aro sent me to see if the report we received was true. I can see that it is. Given that you have acquired a tracker and….what should I call the female? Freezer?" She tilted her head to the side as she thought. "An offensive ability, I see. This will pose a problem," she said with a straight face, and as if we were discussing something unimportant.

_Does she even remember us?_

_How does she know what their abilities are?_

"Yes, I remember you. How I know what their abilities are will remain my knowledge. Let's just say…." she paused, leaning forward she whispered with a wry smirk, "I'm pretty powerful." She scanned out our eyes before straightening back up, the smirk now gone.

Was she serious? She remembered us? How come she never showed up sooner? Why was she being so nonchalant about all of this?

Everybody was speechless. What did you say to that kind of knowledge? The knowledge that we were being scrutinized for having more "gifted" members in our family_ and_ the knowledge that Bella was now a _vampire_, that she wasn't human like I had hoped. Like she deserved to be.

But I couldn't help but feel _hope_. I hadn't felt hope in so long. Bella was here! There was nothing stopping us from being together now.

As quick as that thought came, it was equally quick in being squashed. What did it mean that she remembered us but never came to find us? How did she become a vampire? She was _not_ living the full and happy life I had imagined she was living, so how did she come to be what she was now?

"Please, back to the task at hand. What remains to be seen about this is if this poses a problem for the Volturi," Bella remarked.

"Why would this be a problem? We have never been a threat before. And you of all people know that we have no desires to take over. Why is this a problem now, when it has never been before?" Rosalie spat.

"This is a problem because you're a larger coven than any other. Second only to the Volturi. The majority of your group is gifted. Before you were large but not threatening. Now with nine to your coven, with lots of talents that are greatly beneficial to a possible ulterior motive. Having a mind reader, psychic, empath, tracker and freezer, makes your coven a threat. Whether or not you have intentions to take over doesn't matter. Aro feels…out of sorts," she revealed, not missing a beat.

"I don't understand. Why would it matter? We are nowhere near the size of the Volturi guard," Esme questioned.

"And who reported this?" Jasper quickly added.

"It matters because with your two new additions, you are too powerful for what is comfortable. Especially with a tracker and someone with a pretty powerful offensive ability," she summarized. "As for who reported you is not up to me to disclose."

"Okay? So what can we do about this? We have no intentions of ever taking over. All Aro has to do is touch my hand to know this. They know me, us, better than this," Carlisle stated.

"No matter. You of all people should understand, Carlisle, that Aro doesn't take too kindly to threats. Whether they be intentional or not."

"Bella, why don't you do something about it? I mean, you know us. You know we mean no harm. We fully appreciate what the Volturi do," Alice said.

Bella's calm cracked. Anger flashing like a storm across her face. "It's Isa! Not Bella," she yelled and then took a deep breath, and the calm mask was back at the snap of a finger. "I could very well tell them you mean no harm. But I have nothing to gain from that now do I? After all I don't really _know_ you anymore, or ever really did. Regardless of whether or not I put in a good word, Aro will just send out more of the guard to either handle the problem, or force some, if not all, captive."

_Since when do they hold prisoners?_

"They don't. Normally. As you know, desperate times call for desperate measures."

_Great! Just great._

"So what…are we supposed to just split up our family? Just to appease Aro's power hungry, insecure ass?" Rosalie said incredulously.

Bella hissed at Rosalie again, causing her to recoil out of fear.

Who was this girl? This was not the same Bella I once knew. She seemed so powerful now. So commanding. What has become of her? What has the Volturi done to her all these years?

"Watch your tongue," she spat at Rosalie, then she turned to me and continued. "No I am not the Bella you once knew._Thank goodness._ Sorry, I don't just seem powerful, I am. More powerful tha-…." she trailed off and paused. "The Volturi have done nothing to me all these years. It's not them that has made me this way. This is who I am now. What does it matter to _you_?"

I was speechless. All I could do was gape, along with everyone else. _Glad I'm not the only one._

"Uh…uh…I…umm." _Nice dumb ass, way to be articulate!_

"That's what I thought," she said smugly.

"Bella…." Carlisle started.

"ISA!"

"Isa…sorry…what can we do to avoid conflict?"

"It's not up to me to decide. If you wish to know what you can do to avoid this, speak to Aro. In Volterra. Thank you for your time." And with that she pulled her hood back up and turned to leave. Just before she reached the door she turned and added, "Oh, and you only have three days to straighten things out."

The second she was out the door everyone's thoughts suddenly came running faster than ever, but I ignored them. All I could do was bolt after her. I had to get her back. I had to know what happened to her. We could be together now. There was nothing stopping us anymore.

As soon as I caught up to her I grabbed her wrist, turning her to face me.

She snarled at me before ripping her arm away, and started walking again.

"Wait! Can we talk?" I asked.

Nothing. Silence. She just kept walking.

"Talk to me."

More silence.

"Hey! Please, listen," I pleaded.

Again nothing.

This went on for a few miles, and all I got was silence. Soon we entered a small clearing, where there was a helicopter waiting. _A helicopter?! How did we not hear this coming so close to the house?_

Without another word she jumped in, pulled her hood back down, put on a headset, and started it up. She spoke to air control for a brief moment, flipping switches, and then lifted off.

And just like that she was gone. I hung my head, dejected.

My world had been shaken. Everything I thought I knew was no longer true.

Bella was a vampire - a powerful one at that. She was part of the Volturi guard. Worst of all she just left. It was like she didn't even care. And even worse, she was the one to bring this news to us. _She remembers us, nonetheless._

I thought about all this as I ran back to the house. A minute later I was back in the living room with my family.

Before I even entered I was bombarded with questions and thoughts.

"What happens now?"

"Bella's Volturi now?"

"Did you talk to her?"

"How was she answering thoughts?"

"Who is Bella?"

"If she remembers us how come she never came to find us?"

"How long has she been with the Volturi?"

"Just how powerful is she now?"

_Alexa and I should leave. All we've done is cause them trouble._

"No Kyle, you two shouldn't leave. Even if you left the Volutri won't care. You are part of this family and we would never ask for you to leave. _Together_ we will take care of this. We protect our family. Understand?" I answered Kyle's thoughts, making sure that he understood that we were all in this together.

"He's right. We protect our family no matter what," Carlisle said and then patted him on the back.

"Okay, so can you clear some things up for us please?" Alexa pushed.

I turned to her and answered, "Bella, now Isa, and I used to…date I guess you could say. But she was human at the time. I thought it best for us to leave her, so she wouldn't be doomed to this existence because of me. I thought that by leaving she could live a normal life. Turns out I was wrong, because she ended up like this anyway." Alexa and Kyle looked to each other then nodded in understanding.

"No I didn't talk to her. I asked her all the way to her helicopter to talk to me, but I was just met with silence," I continued._ Helicopter?! That's a little conspicuous_, they thought.

"I don't know how she was answering our thoughts. She must be pretty powerful if she was blocking your visions, Alice, along with everybody else's abilities," I stated, turning to look at Carlisle. "What do we do now?"

He thought only for a moment. "I don't know what we really can do. It sounds like our only option is to go to Volterra and speak directly with Aro, show him with our thoughts that we have no ill intentions. From the way it sounds, if we just lay low we will be bringing more trouble to ourselves than if we are proactive. I think if we don't go to Volterra we might have a war on our hands."

"Do you think we can get Bella to help us out? I mean, I know she said she has nothing to gain from this, but she does. Can we make her see reason? That we are still here for her, and she doesn't have to stay with the Volturi?" Jasper asked hopefully, although he already thought it was a lost cause. His optimism was for Alice's sake.

"I really don't know if we can make her see reason. There has to be a reason why she stayed away all these years if she remembers us. I think we have to try though," Alice said sadly.

She has to know that I left her for her own good. Did she know that? She has to know that. I had to get her back in my life. I needed her. I would do anything to have her back.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

Let me know what you think. BPOV in the next chapter.

M.


End file.
